Notre Première Fois
by LylooB
Summary: Emma et Régina sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et elles décident de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Résumé pourri. Première FF sur OUAT. J'accepte tous les commentaires même les mauvais...mais aussi les bons.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your do

Notre première fois.

Ce soir là, Regina était d'humeur joyeuse et coquine. Qui l'eût cru, personne? Si, Emma le savait, voilà trois mois qu'elle était avec notre très chère maire de la ville. Leur fils, Henry était au courant de la relation d'Emma avec sa seconde mère Regina et cette relation ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, il aimait voir ses deux mamans ensemble, sans se disputer. Revenons à notre couple préféré. Ce soir là, Emma et Regina regardaient un film, elles regardaient Black Swan. Ce qui avait fait rire les deux jeunes femmes quand elle avaient vu le programme du soir. Effectivement quand on connait le nom d'Emma, on ne peut que rire. Au début du film, les deux jeunes femmes étaient concentrées sur la merveilleuse Nathalie Portman et le beau Vincent Cassel. Regina, qui avait envie de croquer sa petite amie à pleine dents décida de jouer un petit peu avec sa merveilleuse compagne. Elle était installée derrière la mère biologique d'Henry. Alors, elle décida de glisser sa main libre sur la peau délicate de la sauveuse. Emma qui était surprise lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Régina ne répondit pas et continua son exploration. Elle caressa le ventre plat de sa petite amie et elle l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille ce qui arracha un petit gémissement et un grognement de sa sexy blonde. Regina monta un peu plus sa main et arriva a la poitrine voluptueuse de sa compagne et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- Ma petite Emma, puis je continuer? ?

Emma, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer de mots tellement que la sensation des dents de sa brune sur le lobe de son oreille mélangé à sa voix, son parfum, et la sensation de sa main douce sur sa peau. Elle était déstabilisée, alors comme réponse, Regina n'eût qu'un seul hochement de tête ce qui inquiéta notre chère Reine. Alors, Regina retira sa main, se leva et vint se mettre en face de sa compagne et lui dit d'une voix douce:

- Hey, ma chérie, regarde moi. On n'est pas obligé tu sais. Si tu n'es pas prête, je comprendrai. On peut attendre.  
- Ce n'est pas ça 'Gina, c'est que... tout ce que tu fais me rend folle de toi et ta main sur mon ventre et ma poitrine me rend folle de toi. Et que tu me mordille l'oreille m'excite énormément. Et ton parfum, ah, ton parfum il m'embaume l'esprit. Et ta voix elle m'envoûte. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais continuer et je t'ai peut être mal répondu et tu as cru que je ne te désirais pas alors que tout ce que je veux c'est ton corps sur le mien, tes mains sur ma peau, entendre tes gémissement et sentir l'orgasme arriver en moi. Je te veux Regina Mills. Alors, je te le dis en te regardant dans les yeux, oui, je veux que tu continues. Mais pas sur le canapé. Je veux que notre première fois ensemble soit magique. Et je veux qu'on fasse ça dans notre lit, pas sur un canapé où c'est étroit et inconfortable. Je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit et inversement. Je ne veux même plus quitter tes bras.

Pendant tout le discours d'Emma, Regina la regardait avec un regard rempli d'amour et de désir. Elle avait aussi la larme à l'œil. Oui, Regina était émue car elle n'avait jamais entendu une aussi belle déclaration que celle qu'Emma venait de lui faire. Elle était émue d'avoir une compagne aussi charmante et attendrissante. Elle était émue de pouvoir enfin goûter au bonheur après de nombreuses années de souffrance et de mal-être. Sortant de ses pensées, Regina embrassa alors sa compagne et lui demanda, gentiment de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce qu'Emma fit automatiquement. Passant la porte de sa chambre, Regina demanda à Emma de rester là quelques minutes et de ne pas s'impatienter. Elle la rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait revenir. Notre brune préférée partit chercher une bouteille de champagne et deux verres dans sa luxueuse cuisine. Elle remonta en courant dans les escaliers mais en faisant quand même à ne pas se blesser. Elle entra et vit sa blonde en train de dormir. Légèrement déçue, elle partit à la douche sans savoir qu'Emma lui préparait une petite surprise. Effectivement, pendant que Regina était en bas, Emma s'était vêtue d'un boxer en dentelle noire avec des porte-jarretelles et des bas noirs, elle avait accompagné ça avec un soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Elle avait soudain entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, alors elle s'était glissée sous les draps. Pendant que sa petite brune était sous la douche, elle décida de mettre un peu de musique classique, et d'allumer des bougies qui embaumèrent la pièce aussitôt. Elle versa ensuite le champagne dans les deux coupes en cristal. Elle mis une nuisette noire et elle attendit patiemment que sa chère et tendre arrive. Regina, de son côté, se lava tout en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire a sa copine. Elle sortie de la douche et mis des sous vêtements en dentelle rouge et elle enfila une petite nuisette noire qui lui arriva jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Pensant toujours que sa cherie dormait elle entra sans faire un bruit et elle vit les bougies, les deux coupes de champagne et sa merveilleuse compagne dans la chambre. Elle l'a trouva tout simplement magnifique et attirante. Elle sentit tout d'un coup une vague de chaleur en bas de son ventre. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, elle désirait Emma Swan, elle l'a voulait tout de suite, mais elle voulait que leur première fois ensemble soit merveilleuse et magique. Alors elle s'approcha lentement de sa compagne et l'embrassa doucement. Elle caressa lentement les hanches de la Sauveuse et glissa une de ses mains dans ces cheveux. Sentant que le baiser allait partir sur quelque chose de plus sérieux, Emma l'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix douce:

- Attend ma chérie, je veux faire ça dans les règles. Alors attend cinq minutes. S'il te plaît.

Regina légèrement choquée ne fit rien et regarda sa copine lui tendre le verre de champagne. Elle le prit avec délicatesse et senti le regard d'Emma sur son corps. Emma elle, de son côté voulait faite languir sa compagne, elle leva alors son verre et dit d'une voix douce et sensuelle:

- À notre première fois.

Leurs verres se cognèrent et elles burent en même temps. Regina était impatiente alors elle décida de prendre les choses en main, elle prit les deux verres et les posa sur la table de nuit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Emma et l'embrassa lentement. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Emma ouvrit la bouche et déclara:

- Regina...  
-Emma...  
- Je...  
- Emma, parles s'il te plaît.  
- Je ne sais pas comment faire 'Gina. J'ai peur de te décevoir et que tu me quittes, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.  
- Non mon cœur, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je te veux, c'est aussi la première fois pour moi avec une fille et on est pareil toutes les deux. On a jamais couché avec une fille donc je sais ce que tu ressens. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer. Mais j'ai une question, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire maintenant?  
-Oui, 'Gina, je suis sûre.

Après être sûre qu'Emma était prête, Regina l'embrassa et passa sa langue sur les douces lèvres de sa compagne. Elle descendit lentement dans son cou avec des petits bisous et mordilla doucement l'épaule de sa compagne. Emma plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la Reine et lui enleva sa nuisette. Regina qui voulait goûter la peau de sa partenaire lui enleva aussi sa nuisette. Elle fit basculer la blonde sur le dos et commença à l'embrasser sur le front, les joues, derrière les oreilles. Elle frôlait les lèvres de sa compagne, la faisant languir. Emma, elle, voulait être embrassée et la vue de la poitrine de sa compagne proche de la sienne, lui donna tout d'un coup chaud. Elle voulait dominer la Reine mais elle ne fit rien. Au fil de sa petite pensée, Emma sentit les lèvres de Regina sur son ventre. Regina remonta alors jusqu'à arriver à la limite du soutien gorge d'Emma. Elle embrassa chaque petite parcelle de la peau de sa princesse, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Emma prit alors le contrôle de la situation et dégrafa le soutient gorge de sa belle. Regina sourit alors et descendit jusqu'aux cuisses de la sauveuse. Emma frissonnait de plaisir, et encore, Regina ne lui avait pas encore fait l'amour, elle avait juste les lèvres de sa brune sur son corps. Regina était vraiment une femme parfaite aux yeux d'Emma. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de porte-jarretelles, ni de bas et surtout, quand elle sentit les doigts de sa copine tracer le contour de son boxer. Sentant que Regina allait passer les coutures de son boxer, Emma fit basculer sa compagne sur le dos et commença à l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'elle pouvait donner. Regina lui dégrafa alors son soutient gorge. La sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre les fit gémir en cœur. Emma descendit en déposant des petits baisers partout sur son buste, sauf sur les deux monts dressés par l'excitation. Sa main droite caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa compagne et sa main gauche était sur son sein droit. Quand a Regina, elle, elle caressait les courbes parfaite de sa chérie.  
Regina prit les choses en main, elle fit basculer Emma sous elle et lui dit d'une voix sexy avec une pointe d'excitation:

- Tu joues trop Emma, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi princesse de mon cœur.

Regina prit alors un sein d'Emma dans ses mains et elle pinça ces tétons et elle porta à sa bouche l'autre sein libre. Elle commença à le suçoter et à le mordiller, ce qui arracha de nombreux gémissement à Emma. Sentant l'humidité sur sa cuisse, la Reine descendit de plus en plus bas tout en embrassant la peau soyeuse de sa copine, butant alors sur le boxer noir, Regina le déchira alors et elle porta sa bouche au fruit défendu de sa chère et tendre, elle le lécha, le suçota, pendant qu'Emma appuyait sa main sur la tête de la maire pour lui demander d'accélérer les coups de langue. Emma fut prise d'un premier orgasme qui fit rire sa compagne. Pour se venger, Emma retourna alors Regina et elle se mit sur elle. Elle lui attrapa alors les poignets et commença alors à titiller les deux monts dressés. Regina fut prise d'une vague de chaleur au niveau du bas ventre. Emma enleva alors le dernier rempart du Maire et elle commença à parcourir son corps tout entier de baisers. Regina n'en pouvait déjà plus, elle était vraiment excité, sentant alors la langue de sa chérie sur son intimité, Regina ne put contenir le gémissement de plaisir sortir de sa bouche, Emma ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

-'Gina, tu sais quoi, tu me rends folle.  
- Em' je te jure que si tu ne continues pas, tu … Oh My God

Regina ne put finir sa phrase, car Emma avait déjà repris sa place entre les jambes de celle qui fut avant sa pire ennemie. Tellement la sensation de la langue d'Emma était délicieuse, Regina ne put s'empêcher de se tenir aux draps. Chaque coup de langue allait avec chaque gémissement. Regina supplia alors sa blonde de vraiment lui faire l'amour. Alors, Emma, remonta vers Regina et lui dit d'une voix joueuse et tendre:

- Votre Majesté, je fais absolument ce que je veux avec vous. Vous êtes à ma merci. Alors, je continuerai à vous faire attendre, comme vous, vous m'avez fait attendre.  
- Emma, s'il te plaît.  
- Non, maintenant laisses toi faire.

Regina ne trouva que le moyen de se taire, Emma reprit sa place habituelle et quelques minutes après, la brune fût prise d'un orgasme. Emma remonta vers la bouche de son amante et lui déclara que maintenant elles étaient à égalité. Regina qui ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, mis sa compagne sur le dos et introduit deux doigts en elle. Emma, surprise et soulagée commença à gémir et bouger son bassin en fonction de la vitesse des doigts de la Maire. Regina embrassa a pleine bouche celle qui était maintenant sa moitié. Elle accéléra le rythme ce qui conduit Emma à un second, Regina la suivit quelques secondes après. Emma se remit sur Regina et refit les mêmes gestes que sa compagne. Regina et Emma eurent un orgasme en même temps. Elles continuèrent de faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en souriant et pensant que c'était une des meilleures nuits de leur vie.

cument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2. Désolé du retard je voulais finir mon chapitre 5. Bonne lecture à tous.

Le lendemain matin, Emma commença à s'étirer, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement quand elle sentit un poids sur son corps. Elle se rappela alors de la fabuleuse nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec sa chère et tendre. Une sensation bien connue d'elle prit possession de son corps. Elle décida alors de se lever discrètement, elle mit la chemise bleu nuit de son amante et un boxer, et elle descendit en bas. Elle décida alors de faire le petit déjeuner, elle sortit tous les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes, une salade de fruit, un jus d'orange maison, un café et un chocolat. En ouvrant le placard elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait du lait. Elle remonta ensuite dans la chambre, prit un jean et une paire de chaussettes et elle partit pour le supermarché. Elle acheta ce qui manquait puis elle s'arrêta chez le fleuriste et elle acheta une vingtaine de roses, vingt quatre pour être exacte, six rouges, blanches, six oranges et six roses. Elle acheta aussi une carte et rentra chez la personne qui occupait sa vie. Elle mit les roses dans un vase et écrivit quelques mots sur la carte qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle commença alors à faire cuire les pancakes. Elle coupa les oranges en deux, enleva les pépins et commença à presser les oranges. Elle fit ensuite une salade de fruit avec des pêches, des pommes, des poires, des oranges et de la mangue. Elle finit alors par faire le café à sa belle et son chocolat composé de vanille et de cannelle. Elle monta tout d'abord les roses et glissa la carte sous l'oreiller de la Reine. Elle descendit pour aller chercher le plateau, mais quand elle rentra dans la chambre elle fut surprise d'être accueillie par un sourire de sa belle qu'elle croyait endormie. Quelques minutes avant, du côté de Regina. Elle s'était réveillée quand Emma avait glissé la carte sous son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger mais quand elle fut sûre que la blonde était partie, elle mit sa mais sous son oreiller et vit le mot de sa compagne.

" Coucou ma Belle,  
Je t'offre ces 24 roses épanouies de quatre couleurs différentes :

- Six rouges pour l'amour que je te porte depuis trois mois mais aussi pour la passion sincère et sans faille que j'éprouve pour toi.  
- Six blanches pour la pureté de mes sentiments, pour mon attachement à toi et aussi pour mon amour  
- Six oranges pour le désir charnel, pour mon admiration pour toi et pour mon attirance.  
- Six roses pour ma fidélité, mon affection et pour ta beauté. Mais aussi car tu es l'élue de mon cœur.

Vingt quatre roses pour la galanterie. Vingt quatre roses pour la date où on a échangées notre premier baiser.  
Je t'aime fort.  
Ton Emma."

Regina était touchée. Elle n'avait jamais reçu une telle déclaration. Emma l'avait étonné, surprise, et elle aimait ça. Oui, Regina aimait être surprise. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva la tête et vit alors sa blonde avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire. Emma déposa alors le plateau sur les genoux de sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'allongea alors à côté d'elle et lui déclara d'une voix douce:

- Bonjour Reine de mon Cœur  
- Bonjour ma petite princesse que j'aime. Je veux te remercier pour ta carte et tes roses. Ça me touche, vraiment. Tu es extraordinaire et je veux vraiment te remercier car tu compte énormément pour moi. Et, je t'aime. Répondit-elle  
- Ça me fait plaisir 'Gina, sincèrement.  
- Et si on prenait ce petit déjeuner que tu as mis tant de temps à faire, enfin, je suppose.  
- Tu ne supposes pas, j'y ai mis du temps. Mais c'est pout toi que je l'ai fait et avec amour en plus. se venta Emma.

Regina l'embrassa et lui fit un sourire. Elles partagèrent alors leur salade de fruit qui fut un délice pour les deux femmes. Elles rigolaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Elles prenaient un nouveau départ. Le désir était tellement grand qu'Emma fit tomber le plateau parterre, ce qui coupa l'élan de tendresse.  
- Emma ne me dit pas que c'est le plateau qui est tombé parterre?  
- Non, c'est ...

Voyant les yeux noirs de sa compagne, elle ne savait pas si c'était de la colère ou du désir mais elle avait peur. Alors, elle répondit:

- Si, mais...je n'ai pas fait exprès ... avec ... enfin...euh...le feu de l'action. Je l'ai fait tomber...désolé. - Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant je sais d'où vient la maladresse d'Henry. Tiens en parlant de notre fils, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Alors on va devoir repousser nos galipettes à plus tard.  
-Je vais nettoyer, mais crois moi, je suis désolée. À plus tard, oh...  
- Emma, je te crois, tu n'as pas fait exprès et ne t'inquiète pas pour le tapis. Il sera vite nettoyé.

Pour prouver ce qu'elle disait. Regina agita sa main au dessus du tapis et tous les bouts de verres se réunirent et le tapis redevint comme neuf.

- Voilà, le tapis est comme neuf. Il n'y a plus du tout de tâches.  
- Regina, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.  
- Emma. C'est de la bonne magie. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire.  
- Je sais ma chérie.

Pour se faire pardonner, Emma fit basculer sa compagne sur le dos. Elle commença alors à l'embrasser. Elle descendit alors sur la poitrine de sa compagne et lui suçota son téton dressé. Regina poussa un gémissement qui couvrit le bruit du claquement de la porte d'entrée et d'un Bonjour. Emma continua alors son exploration et plus Emma descendait et plus Regina gémissait.

En bas, l'ambiance était plus agitée. En effet, Henry était chez ses grands-parents et Snow voulait parler à Regina. Alors elle avait accompagné son petit fils chez sa deuxième maman. Après trois tapes à la porte, Henry avait ouvert la porte, croyant que sa mère n'était pas là. Henry chercha alors sa mère, mais un gémissement le stoppa et Snow ouvra alors de grands yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit:

- Henry, ta mère a un nouveau prétendant? Enfin, je veux dire Regina. Car Emma, elle, elle n'est pas amoureuse. D'ailleurs, elle est où car je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée, elle n'est pas rentrée hier, et elle n'est pas passée à la maison ce matin.  
- Euh...oui, ma mère, enfin Regina, a un compagnon. Quand à Emma, je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle ne t'a rien dit?  
- Si que...qu'elle allait partir voir Regina pour lui parler. Oh non, elle l'a tuée. Elle a tuée mon bébé. Elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis toujours. Tuer mon enfant.

Snow avait dit ça en criant et elle se mit soudain à pleurer. Elle avait crié tellement fort qu'en haut, Emma arrêta son exploration, ce qui arracha soudain un grognement de la part de sa compagne. Regina regarda alors sa compagne et lui parla d'une voix calme.

- Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe?- Tu as entendu? Il y a quelqu'un qui a crié.  
- Oui, j'ai entendu...et?  
- Et c'est ma mère Regina. Ma mère. Bon dieu, comment je vais faire. Bon, soit on lui dit. Soit on dit que j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami. C'est comme tu veux.  
- On lui dit Emma, mais si jamais, il lui prend l'envie de m'égorger, tu me protèges, ok.  
- Oui, Votre Majesté

Elles s'habillèrent alors en silence. Et elles descendirent alors en bas main dans la main. Snow leva alors la tête et déclara:

- Mon bébé, tu es là. Oh mon dieu. Elle ne t'a pas tuée, je suis contente.  
- Je vois que ta confiance en moi est fabuleuse, Snow. Déclara Regina d'un ton ironique.  
- Oh, vous. Taisez vous, vous voulez faire du mal à ma fille, alors taisez vous.  
- Ça, c'est que vous croyez. Je pense que je fais beaucoup plus de bien que de mal à Emma. Mais ça après, c'est mon point de vue.  
- Comment osez-vous dire ça? Et qui vous dit que vous faîtes du bien à ma Fille. Vous êtes mauvaise Regina. Vous ne changerez jamais. Vous aurez toujours cette part sombre et méchante en vous. Cet esprit de vengeance. Alors effectivement, Regina, je vous demande de vous taire car vous le devez sinon...  
- Sinon, quoi? Vous allez le dire à ma mère? Oh, mais suis-je bête? Vous ne le pouvez pas puisque vous l'avez tuée. Répliqua alors Regina d'une voix dure et tremblante.

Emma et Henry qui étaient en plein milieux se regardèrent et dirent en même temps:

- MAMAN! STOOOOP

Snow s'approcha alors de sa fille et déclara:

- Ma chérie, tu vois, cette femme est méchante et elle ne changera jamais. Si tu n'avais pas crié, elle m'aurait tué. Elle m'aurait arraché le cœur comme sa mère l'a fait avec Daniel.

À l'entente de ce prénom, Regina commença à soulever sa main. Mais elle la baissa aussitôt quand elle vit son fils. Elle se rappela alors de sa promesse. Elle s'approcha alors de Snow, la poussa en arrière et lui dit:

- Ma chère Snow, puisque tu veux jouer. On va jouer. Je te rappelle que tu as fait tuer ma mère pour ton petit bonheur personnel. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi. Tu es tellement bonne en tout, tu as réunis ta famille, en faisant mon malheur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé de ce cheval. J'aurais du te laisser mourir sur ce cheval, mais malheureusement pour toi, je t'ai sauvé car moi je n'ai jamais voulu ton malheur. J'étais heureuse. Mais toi tu as dévoilé mon secret et tu as fait tuer mon amour. Tu l'as tué, indirectement, mais pour moi, tu l'as tué. Comme tu as tué ma mère. Sur ce, très chère Snow, je te conseille de sortir de ma maison avant qu'un malheur arrive.

Snow ne répondit pas et elle commença à partir quand Regina la retint en disant :

- Ah, et j'allais oublier. Si je voulais vraiment te tuer, je l'aurais fait le jour où tu m'as supplié de le faire. J'avais ton cœur. Mais heureusement pour toi, tu l'as toujours. Alors soit heureuse. Deuxième chose. Emma, elle reste ici et Henry aussi. Je dois leur parler.  
- Attends, depuis quand ma fille et toi discutent? Depuis hier soir, non?  
- Ma pauvre Snow, tu es vraiment naïve. Et pour info, avec Emma hier, on faisait autre chose que parler. Maintenant. Dégage.  
- Non. Tu n'as pas fait ça? Emma?- Maman, sors. S' il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais là, je ne peux pas. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.  
- Emma, comment oses-tu me dire "Sors"? Je suis ta mère, et non pas ta copine d'école.  
- Ça, je le sais bien. Mais je te promets de m'excuser. Je passerais cet après- midi à l'appartement et je t'expliquerai tout. Maintenant, maman...euh...dis à Papa de venir cet après midi.  
- Ton père? Emma, ton père, il tuera Regina s'il le sait. Il la tuera.  
-Si, mon père veut la tuer. Il me passera sur le corps. Car je ne laisserai personne toucher à Regina. Personne.

Snow comprit alors qu'Emma était amoureuse de Regina. Elle partit alors en direction de chez elle. Du côté d'Emma et de Regina. La tension était palpable. Henry souriait, Emma était stressée et Regina était...calme? Attendez calme? Emma regarda sa compagne et déclara:

- Regina, je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas défendue.  
-Emma, laisse faire. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait parler de Daniel.  
- Non mais je ne t'ai pas défendue. Et je t'avais promis que je le ferais. Je peux te demander quelque chose?  
- Bien sûr?  
- Viens cet après midi avec moi. Chez mes parents. Comme ça je te protégerais.  
- D'accord Emma. Mais si il arrive quoi que se soit...si il y en a un des deux qui m'attaque...je me défendrais  
- Avec ou sans magie?  
- Sans magie mais avec des mots.  
- Ok, Gina. Maintenant profitons de notre fils.


End file.
